


【糖v】缪斯的囚徒

by AX1995



Category: supv - Fandom, 糖v - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 糖v - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AX1995/pseuds/AX1995
Summary: “像是第一次将手指放在了琴键上，那种由内而外被洗涤一遍的深刻感受，那种人生轨迹就此改变的奇妙预感——是觉得自己完了，而又有什么新的东西要破土，具体表现就在那一瞬间，心痒手也痒，突然特别想要写歌。”黄文，短时间内不会有后续
Relationships: 糖v
Kudos: 12





	【糖v】缪斯的囚徒

硬币装在玻璃罐子里，叮叮当当响。金属与金属碰撞的声音闷却绵长，能让人从里边儿听出希望，但是金属与玻璃磨蹭的声音却生脆生脆的，比闵玧其的脊背还要单薄。闵玧其把玻璃罐子放到自己腿边搁着，风带着潮气从他脸旁拂过，说实在的，他其实看什么都看得很透彻，也就是他不需要靠冷风来把他吹醒，但他也确切在窗台上坐了很久了。

身上没有二两肉，兜里仅余几毛钱，说的就是他现在这种状态。灵感，灵感还在，但是换不了饭，敲键盘的手就迟缓下来。生活与生存博弈，哪边儿也不想舍弃，结果是脑子里的情绪变了味儿，写出来的旋律都是不伦不类的怪东西，应付不了金主，也安慰不了自己。说到底，意气风发兜售理想的少年人被雪花似的账单掩埋了，当初笑那些商人满手铜臭，现在只能嘲讽自己一脸穷酸。什么玩意儿天道酬勤，老天爷要是真的有眼，为什么还不派个神仙来救济救济自己。

闵玧其从鼻腔里发出一声嗤笑，把烟摁熄在窗台上准备洗洗睡。莫约是烟草麻痹了神经，迷迷糊糊起身时没留意，腿一扫，装硬币的玻璃罐子就掉了下去。他身体快于意识，糟糕了的念头还没过一遍脑子就伸手去够，十月份刚凉下来的夜风从鬓角擦过，这才后知后觉的搞清楚自己干了什么。

身体前倾失去平衡，闵玧其看到玻璃罐子以升格镜头缓慢下落，又轻而易举的料想到了它摔到水泥地上的轨迹。硬币会稀里哗啦得蹦得到处都是，然后自己的骨头也会噼里啪啦碎个干净，穷光蛋来，穷光蛋去，全部身家都陪着自己一块儿上路，这样的话，一辈子都跟钱脱不开干系，转世指不定能投个好胎。得，多痛快，一失足跟这辈子有的没的不畅快全部Say Goodbye，这买卖，划算。

不就是犯个蠢一不小心把自己搞死了嘛，怎么就开始在心里演大戏，闵玧其要被自己气笑了，放弃挣扎地闭上眼睛，却没能迎来近在咫尺的失重感——一个人撞进了他怀里，力道不轻，他倾斜的身体被摆正，以一个不太雅观的姿势跌回自己屋里。开玩笑，欠债还钱，天经地义，房租都还没缴清，老天会这么容易放你归西？

脑袋磕到了床脚，闵玧其痛得呲牙咧嘴，一边揉自己脑袋一边打量这个坏他好事儿的人。人是什么，反正不是什么好东西，是让闵玧其头疼的程度仅次于钱的糟心玩意儿罢了，但是面前这个，是有翅膀的人——如果有翅膀的生物也依然能被称作人的话，这一位是少见的，闵玧其看得比较顺眼的那一挂儿。

闵玧其是承认自己某些劣根性的，比如搞艺术的人的通病，骨子里清高得不行，比如男人的通病，喜欢美好的肉体，比如人类的通病，容易被那些诱人而危险的东西吸引。所以他坦诚的面对了，面对他抬头时，心头久违的悸动，像是第一次将手指放在了琴键上，那种由内而外被洗涤一遍的深刻感受，那种人生轨迹就此改变的奇妙预感——是觉得自己完了，而又有什么新的东西要破土，具体表现就在那一瞬间，心痒手也痒，突然特别想要写歌。

当这个有翅膀的漂亮孩子也抬起头跟他对视，他觉得自己遇见了真正的缪斯。

这孩子有一头金色的短发，跟他蝉翼般的翅膀一样，是一种凉薄又温暖的质感。与之相反的，他肤色不算浅，显得那对祖母绿的瞳仁儿更幽深。白色的外衫，白色的内衬，脸蛋儿太过于漂亮，而他又逆着光，看上去更像恶魔些。

他把闵玧其的脸捧起来，手掌很大，手心意外的温热，嘴唇也柔软，轻飘飘的落在闵玧其眉心，沾之即离，是与他外表不符的纯情。

“不要轻生。”

闵玧其听见他开口，声音醇厚，像架古老的管风琴，潮湿的低音在耳边炸响，仿佛此刻两个人的距离才真正被拉近，闵玧其突然很想把他揉进怀里。

“嗯？”

但闵玧其忍住了，冷静的表示了对这句话的不解。

“不要从窗户出门。”

现在闵玧其懂了，刚才的小意外被这个…或许是精灵吧，被这个精灵误以为他要轻生了，就跟脸滚键盘却写出神作一样，还怪搞笑的。

“但是我感受不到活着的快感，没有意思。”

虽说知道这只是个误会，但是闵玧其并没有想解释清楚，干脆就这这个开头继续错下去。

亲吻只是浅层的情感宣泄而已，闵玧其并没有把它放在心上，但是当这小孩儿低下头去研究他皮带的时候，他觉得这是不是错得也太离谱了些。闵玧其觉得有点儿好笑，手指抵着漂亮小孩儿的额头把他推开。

“我可不跟名字都不知道的陌生小孩儿上床。”

“金泰亨。”

“嗯？”

“是名字，金泰亨，我的名字。”

咬字很重，嗓子有些低哑，不常说话的样子，莫名很可爱。也许真的就被这样可爱到了，闵玧其竟然也没有再把金泰亨推开。

金泰亨漂亮的手指逮着闵玧其裤头研究了半天，到底还是没能搞懂这个构造，还是闵玧其自己破罐子破摔的把皮带解了，引得金泰亨特别不好意思的在他手背上轻轻一吻。

金泰亨手笨，嘴也不太聪明。性器的顶端在他脸上蹭过的时候，闵玧其觉得自己要硬炸了，但是牙齿磕到也是真疼，一秒钟天堂一秒钟地狱，给闵玧其整出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。他伸手拍了拍金泰亨的脸，示意他放松，好让自己退出来，可金泰亨只是抬头把他望着，嘴唇红润潮湿，眼底也是水灵灵的，马上就要哭出来的样子。

不得不讲，这模样太诱人了，让人心软下半身硬。闵玧其深深的呼出一口气。

“嘴张开点，把牙齿收起来。”

好在金泰亨还算听话，立马就照做了。

“对，很好，用舌头，对。”

被湿润口腔包裹的温暖触感让闵玧其发出了一声舒服的喟叹，一边小口喘气一边轻微的挺动着腰。金泰亨笑得眼睛弯弯，努力的往更深处含，闵玧其舒服得头皮发麻，认输似的捏了捏金泰亨后颈，把自己性器退出来。金泰亨的舌尖还依依不舍的在茎身上舔了一下，唾液把性器润的晶亮，全蹭在金泰亨嘴角，稀里糊涂的。

闵玧其的喉头滚动了一下，想用拇指把金泰亨嘴角的水痕揩掉，却被他柔软的舌头缠住了指尖，被勾引着往口腔深处走。闵玧其用指腹摁了摁他舌根以使警告，想来这样的感触是不太舒服，低头便能瞧见金泰亨的眼睛里蓄满了泪，晶亮亮的，却惹得闵玧其心头火更盛。

他把拇指抽出来换了中指跟食指塞进去，只是这种程度而已，当然赶不上刚才性器难含，但他粗大突出的骨节还是让金泰亨吃了大苦头。小孩儿娇气，却忍着没让眼泪掉下来，鼻腔里溢出的呜咽声听得闵玧其手上动作更急躁，草草的让手指上沾满唾液就往金泰亨身下探。

白色的裤子很宽松，闵玧其很容易就把手伸了进去，但是接下来的动作就没能再这么顺利。金泰亨的臀瓣儿实在是肉乎乎的，以这样一个姿势的话，手指一塞进臀缝里，柔软的臀肉立马就包裹上来了，让手指无法动作。

闵玧其觉得又好气又好笑，把金泰亨抱床上去慢慢褪掉衣服裤子，先让这小孩儿趴着，再把他腰给捞起来，教他如何用跪趴的姿势把自己后穴给好好展现出来。整个过程中，金泰亨回头看闵玧其的目光是透明的，没有一点儿杂质，也许他根本不知道这意味着什么，任闵玧其摆弄，只是在被要求自己掰开臀肉的时候把脸埋进了被单里面，连带着耳根子红了个透顶——当然，依旧照做了。

闵玧其俯下身亲了亲金泰亨漂亮的蝴蝶骨，可能是有感觉，轻轻扇动的翅膀便从他脸侧蹭过去，和闵玧其最开始想的一样，果然是温凉的触感。手指上沾着的唾液已经不知道糊哪儿去了，但是触碰到的金泰亨的后穴却是出乎意料的松软湿润，总觉得微微张合的穴口有着非常鲜活的生命力，甚至超过自己这个人类本身。

做了这么久的前戏，对于闵玧其来讲耐心也差不多耗尽了，把性器楔进金泰亨身体的时候，他深深的吸入一口气，然后含着金泰亨的耳垂在他颈边尽数呼出。金泰亨还是把脸埋在被子里，没有出声，只是好看的脊椎沟塌得更深，臀部肌肉在同一时间夹紧，尖尖的耳朵怕痒似的颤了颤。

可爱的反应，闵玧其在心里这样评价。

当闵玧其扣着金泰亨的腰开始挺动下身，金泰亨的反应无疑更可爱了。小孩儿估计是第一次遭受这样的待遇，很快便忍不住地蜷曲起脚趾，发出可怜兮兮的呜咽。他把自己从被子里露出来，不可抑制的小口小口的急促喘息着，脖颈已经用力往上仰了，脸却还是跟缺氧似的红了个透。

“哥，哥…嗯啊…”

声音抖，且饱含水汽，又嫩又甜，好像能淌出汁儿来。闵玧其怕把这孩子弄伤，所以他听不得这种声音，只得用虎口把金泰亨的脖颈摁下去，把他脸重新埋进被单里。声音被闷住，变得更加模糊且凌乱，也许是因为呼吸不顺畅，后穴也咬得死紧，闵玧其觉得自己魂魄都要被他吸走了，索性扬手给了白花花的臀肉一巴掌。软乎乎的肉颤颤巍巍的抖动，浅浅的红色印子慢慢浮现出来。金泰亨会在巴掌落下来的时候绷紧身体，脊背拱起来，发出哭泣一般的抽噎声。闵玧其喜欢这样的画面，所以金泰亨的臀肉上很快就布满了乱七八糟的指痕，疼痛和过激的快感使他在闵玧其手下扭动身体，挣扎着想抬起脑袋，又一次又一次被摁下去。

“呜…哥，哥…不行，疼，真的好疼。”

浓重的鼻音确实是可怜，让闵玧其的理智稍微回来了些，他手掌放松，让金泰亨得以好好喘口气。纤细的脖颈上已经留下了指痕，金泰亨别开脑袋咳嗽两声，回头想去看闵玧其。他的脸蛋儿是通红的，半边脸被眼泪蘸得潮湿，嘴唇红润又饱满，平端让人想咬一口。

多可怜，但是多漂亮。闵玧其看着金泰亨的脸，心头有东西又开始无法抑制的骚动了，他用力地挺胯，把金泰亨顶到尖叫，像涨潮般的一声比一声高，最后终于把金泰亨淹没，让他眼角眉梢都被情欲所侵染，让他从头到尾散发着被操得熟透了的气息。

“好孩子，做得很好，很好啊我们泰亨，很好的吃进去了，很好的在含着。”

“舒服吗？这样，这里，舒服吧。”

金泰亨张了张嘴，像是要开口说话，承认或是否定，但是过激的快感让他发不出完整的音节，语句全被撞散，只有来不及咽下的涎水淌出来，弄脏闵玧其的床单。

灵感跟性欲一样来得很突然，闵玧其去够白板笔的时候金泰亨已经无力支撑自自己的身体而趴了下去，腿根还在抖个不停，但闵玧其在笔尖落上金泰亨脊背的时候把自己性器加倍用力的楔进了金泰亨身体里。他从金泰亨身上获得了灵感，这该算是索取，金泰亨澄澈的眼神给了他，那也理应由他——这个罪魁祸首，来将金泰亨缺失的部分填满。

不常见光的脊背还拥有着白皙的肤色，黑色的记号笔痕落在上面很打眼，金泰亨的屁股止不住地扭，被闵玧其赏了一巴掌才安分下来。手臂碰到翅膀它便轻微扇动，好像面前这个人下一刻就要飞走，这种暗示让闵玧其非常不舒服，下笔的力道很重，磨得细嫩的皮肤泛红。金泰亨哭了，哭出了声，一口气没喘完又被顶得一抽一抽的，肩膀耸动着，翅膀扇得更厉害。最后一个休止符在金泰亨臀尖上完成，正好叠在了刚才打出来的掌印上，红与黑交相印错，惊心动魄的美。闵玧其射在金泰亨里面，听见这小孩儿求助似的呜咽，不知怎么的眼前一黑，沉沉地睡了过去。

如果不是风吹得窗户啪嗒一声关上，闵玧其应该会睡更久。他醒来的时候感到头痛，宿醉一般的脱力感，对前一天的记忆也很模糊，但很奇怪，屋子里并没有酒味。他看到床边有东西泛着光，在午后太阳的照射下很亮很亮，他凑近点儿去看，啊，原来是那个玻璃罐子，可是里面的硬币，满了。闵玧其来了精神，想把罐子拿起来看，绵软的手臂差点儿把它摔了，好歹是掉在地毯上，闷闷的声音，短促而慌。由于装得太满，它已经没办法被摇得稀里哗啦响了，但沉甸甸的，是闵玧其眼中生命的重量。

他盯着硬币看了一会儿，盯着闪闪发光的硬币看了一会儿，然后猛地从床上坐起来。不是梦，那么不是梦，金泰亨，他真实存在着，不然这硬币的来源则无法解释。可金泰亨人呢？除了这些钱，房间里再没有别的，他的印记了。

闵玧其又重新瘫倒在床上，他突然觉得有些沮丧，曾经也觉得所有问题都可以用钱解决，现在却也产生出是钱也无法掩盖的那种沮丧了，但无论如何，有了些钱总是好的。

托这点儿硬币的福，闵玧其久违的吃齐了三餐，虽然只是便利店兜售的最普通的拉面，他依然感到很满足——一直到城市的深夜又来临。好像每到这个时候就会有很多隐晦的情绪泛上来，乐此不疲的袭击着没有早早入眠的人间客，闵玧其也没有免俗，他想起了那个有着浅金色头发的孩子。

他是谁？为什么要帮我？我还有机会见到他吗？

这种问题又简单又麻烦，闵玧其在心头默问自己，却没法给出一个答案，他喉咙发痒，是真的想喝酒了，手指却摸上了琴键。

试探着按下两个音，后面的旋律便好像顺理成章。闵玧其已经想不起上一次这么流畅的弹琴是什么时候了，但是这一段，被他即兴书写在金泰亨背脊上的这一段，给他带来前所未有的震撼，他几乎不相信这是自己写的，那些被消磨干净得灵气好像又回来了。闵玧其在庆幸缪斯的到来，同时痛恨金泰亨的离开。

他会再出现吗？会再来见我吗？

想把这首曲子弹给他听。

在琴键上跳跃的手指快了，闵玧其闭上眼睛，好像现在自己真的在为金泰亨弹。旋律沉而婉转，这像一惯流转于街巷间的小曲，有平和的哀伤，安静诉说的语气，而一个几乎察觉不到的细小停顿以后，婉转，高昂，又是恰到好处的咄咄逼人，好像就是在质问金泰亨，为什么要来，又为什么离开。

闵玧其是没有办法回答自己的，他只能让这段金泰亨赐给他的旋律在缓缓下沉的指尖中被拉长，延伸，然后颤抖着安静。闵玧其缓缓呼出一口气，在睁眼的时候感觉到了不同，他听见了空气流动的声音，一下子点燃他敏感的神经。

因为金泰亨来了，就在他身后。


End file.
